


Water Is Wide

by Omorka



Category: Eureka
Genre: Gen, Triple Drabble, casefile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Jo deal with another Global-caused traffic problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Is Wide

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Fanfic_Bakeoff over on LJ.

The engines on the rocket sled whined as the ionization trail bled from blue to white behind it. "How're we doing, Carter?" Jo screamed into the headset as snowflakes melted on impact against her helmet.

"Could be better." Jack yanked on the steering wheel of the runaway smart tank; a growl rose from the superturbine engine, and it edged back onto its side of the road, still picking up speed. "Do we have any ideas on stopping this thing?"

Henry's voice in the earphones wasn't very comforting. "Basically, we have four options: cause a mechanical failure, hack the AI and crash the control system, run it out of fuel, or run it out of oxygen."

"Option Three is going to take a while," Jack grunted, frowning at the nearly-full gas gage.

"Option Two isn't going to be fast, either," Zane admitted; Fargo's fingers clicked frantically at a keyboard in the background. "The security system's pretty good."

"I don't have the firepower for Option One, and I'm not sure I could hit it hard enough to stop it without getting Carter, even if I did." Jo slowed the sled and waved frantically at a truck on the highway. "Get off the road! Out-of-control weaponized vehicle coming through!" The driver blinked, then pulled onto the shoulder; Jo took off again as the tank's rumble got louder. "Jack, don't let it fire!"

Carter slapped the emergency-disarm button again and watched the truck slip past. "Jo, take the left fork up ahead and snap the beacon on."

"When?"

"You'll know when you get there."

\---

"Well, that's one way to deprive it of oxygen," Fargo said, handing the soaking-wet and shivering sheriff a thermal blanket.

Henry surveyed the shattered ice of Lake Eureka with a sigh. "We're going to need a bigger tow truck."


End file.
